Naruto: Fairy's Dawn
by monkeysrockdude
Summary: Minato always said he loved Kushina's red hair and clearly that passion was passed on to his son. The greatest team to ever come from Konoha is about to arise and the world better get ready


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto

Naruto: Fairy Dawn- Prologue

A red haired girl woke up to a white light and a certain clean smell that she was used to; after all as she had been told many times she was nothing but an experiment, a tool for the snake-eyed man Orochimaru, but this time something felt slightly off. Instead of the smell of stale underground earthen halls mixed with formaldehyde, she awoke to the smell of cleanliness just slightly different; it had a hint of fresh air in it which had never happened before. _Have I been saved, no there's no chance of that; I must have been moved to another base. _But there was that small sliver of hope inside her that said maybe; just maybe she was no longer in the tender mercies of Orochimaru and his medical core.

As she became more adjusted to her surroundings she came to the realization that she was not on a cold slab of metal as she was used to after Orochimaru's experiments. She was on a mattress and she had sheets, and a pillow! Her heart started to beat faster as thoughts of her potential deliverance flew through her head. Then the door opened revealing a woman wearing a headband with a leaf engraved on it with an expression of surprise as she saw her awake, but all she saw was the leaf headband, _I'm not in Oto anymore. I'm not in Oto anymore! I'M NOT IN OTO ANYMORE! _With that thought in mind she fainted dead away in shock and joy at the idea that had become little more than a pipedream since her capture by the boy with snow white hair.

After waking up again she found herself face to face with a man that introduced himself as the leader of the hidden leaf, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Apparently someone named Jiraya, Orochimaru's old teammate, had led a strike on the base that she had been a prisoner in and had taken her back to the leaf. The leader of the leaf, the Hokage, told her that she would be given the choice to either be placed in an orphanage or given her own apartment because of her circumstances, despite her young age. "I'll take the apartment" she said with no hesitation, the thought of being around so many people so soon sent shivers up her spine.

"You will also be given the choice of joining the ninja academy this fall, or going to civilian school, you don't have to make your mind up before the school year starts, so take your time and think about it." But her mind had been made up from the second he said she was allowed to join the ninja academy, the only way to achieve her revenge was to get strong, stronger than Orochimaru, and the only way to get strong was to become a ninja. The desire to make him hurt, make him feel the pain she had experienced was almost as strong as her desire to make sure nobody was hurt by him like she was again.

FD

As a young boy with sunshine yellow hair, no older than five or six, walked through the playground with a grin plastered on his face as he ignored the glares and whispers that followed him. Despite how much it hurt to know that so many people hated him, he couldn't show weakness. Weakness just showed people that their glares had meaning, it also gave opportunity for more pain, something he couldn't afford. So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was walking straight at someone equally lost in their thoughts as he was until he walked straight into them. Immediately he was on the defensive, prepared to flee. Nobody would think twice about beating him up for a supposed insult, and worse, nobody would lift a finger to help him. However the last thing he expected came out of the mouth of a red haired girl right around his age. It was an apology. He was gob smacked who in their right mind would apologize to him, it was a general rule of thumb throughout the city that if he was nearby when something bad happened then it was his fault completely. Could it be that some people actually didn't dispise his very existence other than the old Hokage and the nice ramen people the man brought him to from time to time? He had yet to meet anyone other than those three who would actually give him a chance. Hoping not to spoil a chance for his first friend that was his own age apologies spilled from his mouth as he offered a hand to help her up, "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Then after she took his hand, with unmistakable hope in his voice, more tentatively he asked, "Would you want to play ninja with me?"

FD

The red headed girl was caught up in her thoughts about being a ninja when she walked straight into a sunny haired boy and they both fell down. Automatically she apologized, a stranger in Konoha, she had no need to make enemies right off the bat. However the boy she had walked into seemed almost shocked at the apology, and right away started apologizing himself as he offered a hand to help her up. Once she took his hand he seemed to ponder something for half a second before steeling his resolve and asking her if she wanted to play ninja. A friend! More importantly her first friend, ever. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, "Let's not just play ninja, lets become ninja. The best ninja ever!"

He grinned back at her suggestion, "That's great, cuz ya see those guys up there," he said pointing to the Hokage monument, "I'm gonna be better than all of them".

At his bold declaration she just grinned back, "Then I'll be better than them as well, cuz I plan on being the most powerful kunoichi ever, I'll match you step for step. We'll be the best ever!"

With that declaration she stuck out her hand, "Erza, Erza Scarlet, and might I ask who my new training partner is?"

"Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, now let's get started!"

FD

"Fucking Iwa nin" swore a white haired girl, thinking back on the earth jutsu that was used to separate her from her siblings. She could have been no older than seven or eight as she walked through the trees that seemed to go on forever, "Lisana, Elfman, I swear I will find you, no matter what!" With that in mind she stalked to the nearest ninja village which happened to be Konoha. 'If I become a famous ninja then word will spread and both Lisana and Elfman will be able to find me.'

After days of walking the famous Konoha gates came into view as the last of her strength faded, the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was a guard from the gate running to check on her.

Harsh sunlight hurt her eyes as she woke up only to see a small boy that appeared to be around the same age as her in the bed next to her, he had dark hair and pale skin and seemed to be muttering in his sleep, something about a weasel. From her surroundings she could only assume that she was in the Konoha hospital, which meant that her desperate trek to the village had paid off and she had made it. She would find her siblings, no matter what.

FD

As he woke up he thought something was different with the room, then it hit him, the white haired girl that had been asleep next to him for the past two days was sitting up and looking around. The dark haired boy sat up with a start as curiosity temporarily banished thoughts of the tragedy that had befallen his clan mere days before as he started out with the most obvious question a seven year old could ask, "Who are you?" The white haired girl blinked owlishly not having noticed him wake up before answering his question.

"My name's Mirajane Strauss. What's your's?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" unfortunately having mentioned his last name, images came flooding back to him of his brother massacring his family. He turned bone white as the blood drained from his face and he fainted dead away.

"Tch, weird kid" Mirajane scoffed.

FD

_On a mountain top in Kumo_

Ice surrounded a dark haired boy clad in only his underwear as a girl with blonde hair in a bob cut watched on, "That's pretty cool, ya know"

FD

_Suna_

"So you say your mother is a demon huh", a pink haired boy said challengingly as he stared down a pale boy with teal eyes, red hair and black lines around his eyes, "well guess what, my father was a dragon, now let's see who's parent taught them better."

FD

_Iwa_

"So you can turn your arms into steel huh, that seems useful, but what can your friend do" A boy with wild black hair stared down a man even smaller than him, but anyone could tell the old ninja was not to be trifled with, even before they realized he was a kage.

"I am Juvia Hozuki, formerly of the Hozuki clan from Kiri, due to unfortunate circumstances I have abandoned my country and am seeking refuge in the village of Iwagakure."

"Not just a damsel in distress I see." The Tsuchikage chuckled, "very well, I shall grant you the refuge you seek Juvia-san, Gajeel-san, but be prepared to work for it."

"Thank you for your kindness Tsuchikage-sama" they both replied in unison, "we won't let you down."

FD

_Kiri resistance _

"Mei-sama!" a messenger burst into the room putting the leader of the resistance on guard, "A child is outside our base requesting to join us, and it appears that he has a kekkai-genkai."

"Well let him in you fool, we can use all the recruits we can get, even if they require a bit of training." The messenger nodded before returning minutes later with a white haired boy.

"What is your name and why would you want to join our force at such a young age." The auburn haired leader of the Kiri rebels asked.

"My name is Elfman and I need to get stronger, I failed in my manly duty to protect my sisters and I can't let that happen again. If you can help me get stronger, then I will do everything in my power to help your effort win this civil war."

"Very well you may stay and learn from us, in return we expect your sole purpose in life to be dedicated to the victory of the rebellion until we are either decimated or we have won this war"

"I accept"

FD

_Raikage's office_

"Yo, Bro! The Killer Bee found some kiddies near the border of fire country."

A pinched the bridge of his nose at his brother's attempt at rap "That might have been the poorest rhyming job you have attempted yet," he sighed exasperatedly. But despite his irritation at his brothers antics he was intrigued by the aforementioned "kiddies". Two young girls, one with blue hair and one with white both looked at him with wide eyes from over Bee's shoulder. "What on earth possessed you to pick them up and take them back here?" A questioned as he pondered his brother's sanity for what must have been the tenth time this week.

"Don't freak out Bro, they were just feeling low, so I brought them back to Kumo."

"That's all fine and whatnot, but for bringing them back I am putting you in charge of them as their legal guardian" A smirked finally some payback for all those years of lame rhymes, if he only knew that they would start to pick up on his habits he never would have let them near each other again.

"That sounds sweet. Come on Wendy and Lisana, you're in for a treat."

FD

_Outside Tanzaku Gai_

So you're saying that you want to come with us and learn medicine" Tsunade said disbelievingly, looking at the small girl with nothing more than a deck of cards and the clothes on her back. "It would be a lot of hard work, not something that many people can do. What makes you different?"

"I can do it" the girl said determinedly "I'll learn everything you can teach me"

"Well then tell your new sensei your name"

"Cana, Cana Alberona."

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, it was mostly just introduction and putting things into perspective. Age will be subjective, Mostly around the same age with Wendy and Lisana a little younger than the rest. I haven't seen something like this around and it has been stuck in my mind for a while. I hope the grammar isn't that bad, as I need to find a beta to make this really flow a bit better. Thanks for reading this! R&R please.

Ages:

9: Temari

8: Mira Sasuke Naruto Erza Juvia Gajeel Kankuro

7: Elfman Cana Natsu Gray Gaara Samui

5: Wendy Lisana


End file.
